Ice Cream
by SuperSpy
Summary: Harry and Ginny share a moment at three AM while eating vanilla ice cream. Post DH. A fluffy one shot.


**Ice Cream**

**A/N: **The inspiration for this story came from a certain lyric in "Two Weeks in Hawaii" by Hellogoodbye, and a line from the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer (I just read it for the fifth time). It's basically just a random bit of fluff. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I'm still broke therefore it can be safely assumed that I own nothing, otherwise I'd be filthy rich. Sigh.

* * *

I rolled over for the thirty-third time that night, my bed creaking with the movement. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get to sleep. Mother had told me on my way up to bed that I looked a little overexcited. I think 'keyed-up' was the exact word she used. I rolled over again, and let out an aggravated sigh.

Was it my fault that Harry's kisses left my senses humming for ages afterward? Was it my fault being near him made every nerve ending in my entire body buzz with excitement? No, it wasn't _my_ fault. It was Harry's.

When I rolled over for the thirty-fifth time, I ended up facing my window and nearly jumped out of my skin. A pair of emerald green eyes twinkled at me, full of mirth. I rushed to open my window, my heart beating too quickly.

"Harry!" I gasped, leaning out the window to get a better look at him. He was sitting on his broom, clutching some sort of container in his hand a grinning like a loon.

"Hiya Gin, mind if I come in?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Harry, it's almost three in the morning."

He chuckled, and began to crawl through the window, forcing me to make room for him. "I brought a gift."

I pushed against his chest, trying to stop him from entering my room any further. "Harry, you can't be here! I need my rest, what with the Harpies entering the finals in just a few days and practice--"

"Oh bollocks. You weren't asleep any how." He put his broom down on the floor, and placed the carton he carried on the bed.

"How do you know? Were you spying?" My gaze narrowed and I frowned despite my actual lack of anger. He laughed. "Ron said your bed creaks more loudly than any noise the ghoul makes. He owled me." He finished with a shrug as he gently moved me over so he could sit next to me. I squinted at him, not understanding. "Why would he owl you?"

That was when a blush crept up his neck. "Well, I….er…He figured that I…er that we…I mean to say…er…" He let the sentence trail off, he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"He thought we were…what?"

He looked down and mumbled something unintelligible.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"I said…he thought we were…shagging."

"WHAT?" I jumped to a standing position, already halfway to the door to go execute a certain brother of mine but Harry caught my wrist and pulled me back to the bed.

"Would you keep it down? Your mother may love me, but I doubt she'd be fond of the idea of me in your room at this late hour."

I sighed, and crossed my arms. "Why'd he owl you then? Wouldn't he just storm up here in his usual Ron-like fashion?"

"I think the thought of catching us… er… mid-coitus… might have frightened him. There are some things a brother just shouldn't see."

I felt my cheeks flush. Harry chuckled and held out the container he had brought with him. "Here, I brought you this. It should help you sleep."

I peered at it for a moment, and then raised an eyebrow at him. "Vanilla ice cream?"

"And," he said, digging in his pocket and pulling out something metallic, "A spoon."

I couldn't help but laugh. He grinned brilliantly at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips. Then he opened the ice cream carton, stuck the spoon in it, and shoved it into my hands. "Now eat. It'll help. It always helps me fall asleep."

"That's awfully girly of you Mr. Potter," I acknowledged, brandishing the spoon at him.

"Maybe so, but it reminds me of you."

"Vanilla ice cream reminds you of me? Why, because it's plain?"

"Don't silly, you're beautiful Ginny," he said sweetly as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Then why?"

"Because of our first date, after the war that is."

That day had been wonderful. We had strolled through a muggle park to escape the prying eyes of the wizarding press. We had sat on a park bench, kissing and laughing, and just enjoying being together again. It was then that a small four year old girl had run up to me, her ice cream cone in hand. She then proceeded to grab the scoop of ice cream off the top, throw it at me and jovially yell, "Hot potato!"

It hit me squarely in the face. Harry had laughed as I wiped the melting gob off. I had glared and taken the remaining ice cream and smeared it into his face, grinning maniacally. "Hot potato," I had whispered before I proceeded to kiss the ice cream off him.

"Vanilla ice cream," I mused, "I had almost forgotten about that."

Harry smiled, "I didn't. That was one of the happiest days of my lives."

"Getting covered in ice cream? You don't set the bar very high."

"Being with _you_, Gin."

I smiled, "I knew what you meant." I took a huge bite of ice cream and winced.

"Bwan-freegs" I groused, my mouth still full of ice cream. Harry chuckled. "Well Miss Weasley, it's an excellent thing I know the quickest way to warm you up." A devilish smile had spread over his handsome face.

That was when I heard the stomping up the stairs. Before I could think of a way to salvage the situation, my bedroom door swung in with a frightening thunk as it hit the wall. My mother stood in the doorway, looking eerily calm.

"You two might be interested in knowing that the walls of the burrow are paper thin."

And with that she left, trudging back down the stairs. I turned to see a very pale Harrysitting next o me.

"Seriously, Harry?" I laughed, "You vanquish Voldemort, but my _mother_ scares you?"

"More than anything."

"Pansy," I muttered, eating another spoonful of ice cream. He laughed slightly, running his fingers though his hair again. "I should get going," he acknowledged. My heart panged sadly. I could already feel a strange emptiness creeping through my veins at the though of him leaving me.

"Aw, don't look so glum Ginny, it won't be for long." He then leaned in and placed what started out as an innocent kiss on my lips. But the contact, so warm compared to the chill of the ice cream, made my blood boil. I latched on to him, my fingers weaving through his hair, and seconds later his own arms encircled me, pulling me closer. All too soon, he broke away, breathing heavily.

"I have to go," he said, broom and ice cream already in hand and heading for the window.

"Please stay, Harry."

"Gin," he sighed heavily, "Ginny I can't."

"Why not?" I pleaded. He ran a hand down the side of my face.

"Because I love you, Gin. My heart nearly stops every time I see you."

"Then stay."

"I can't. Your mother would throw a fit, and I don't think I could stand the thought of her not allowing me to see you again."

"Silly prat. She already has our wedding half planned."

He laughed and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Harry."

I closed the window behind him as he flew off on his broom. I lay down on my bed and sighed, waiting for sleep to pull me under. But it didn't. Once again, Harry Potter had me too bloody 'keyed-up' to sleep. So I sighed heavily, wishing Harry hadn't taken the ice cream with him, and rolled over for the thirty-sixth time.

* * *

**A/N: **So, it'd be much appreciated if you'd send me a review! I love reviews.


End file.
